Hogwarts is For Lovers
by easytarget80
Summary: He is one.She is one.But can they ever be one together? Personalities clash and emotions are spilled.Will they follow their own paths? Or has Hogwarts found its newest lovers? T for now. Dramione.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: J.K. Rowling owns everything. I just made this plot. This is my gift to the late and great Casey Calvert.)

"Hermione!" Draco bellowed from the couch

"How do you turn this damn thing on again?" He muttered to himself

"Hermione, get over here!" He screamed in desperation

When he heard no reply of screams and yells he became worried. He decided to see what was wrong with Hermione.

As he entered the kitchen he saw her bushy hair spread across their dinner table, her head slumped over her arms. Hermione was crying. Well, it seemed she was stopping. Her shoulders twitched from the aftermath as she inhaled sharply. Draco silently wondered how he hadn't noticed before.

"Oh what is it now?" He whispered sarcastically to himself as he walked towards her from his stance by the doorframe

He pulled out a seat next to her and sat abruptly, then rested his head on his crossed arms, just as she. Now their faces were inches apart on the table.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked sincerely before adding "Was it a guy? Did he hurt you? Consider him dead."

Hermione shook her head, but smiled timidly at his innocent concern. She waited a few moments to calm herself before she sat up.

"Pansy got the internship." She said as she cast her gaze on her shoes

"That makes you cry?" He asked without thinking.

"I was supposed to get chosen as the intern for the new department. Muggle Relations, remember I told you?" She asked looking at him for a sign of support

"Oh, yes." He lied "You sure love those muggles."

She glared at him through teary eyes before continuing.

"I don't even know why they chose her for the Ministry and for Merlin's sake, she doesn't even like muggles. They promoted her because she walks around in that shirt of hers…always showing her breasts…no respect…unprofessional." She grumbled

Draco hushed by taking her hands in his own in a firm clasp as she ran out of breath from describing Pansy.

"Stop it, Hermione. You're still head girl. Isn't that what you have dreamed about since you were three? Here, why don't we go to dinner tonight to take your mind from it?" He asked as she mumbled obscenities

The Heads had permission to do about anything nowadays. Draco was sure Dumbledore would have no problem with them going out to dinner this once, especially because he had suspected that they would not get along in such close quarters

"No thanks." She muttered

"Why do you have to be so difficult? So, what if Pansy got chosen? Get over it, Hermione." Draco said suddenly

He was surprised as Hermione took his arm in her hands and pulled up his sleeve revealing his mark.

"It's not like you would understand. You already got what you wanted." Hermione said slowly as she traced around the mark.

His pale grey eyes turned fierce as he hastily pulled his arm away and pulled his sleeve down before leaving the room

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Hermione said surprised at his sudden reaction

Her palm hit her forehead in frustration.

(A/N: One shot? It's your choice)


	2. Pregnancy Tests and Questionable Spells

Draco was lying on his bed reading one of his favorite newspapers, 'Magic News Today', when he saw Hermione's head poke through the door. She seemed to have stopped crying and took on a look of sadness.

Feeling the awkwardness of her entry he said in a low voice, "What?"

Hermione took that as permission to enter, so she walked slowly over to his bed and sat next to his lying figure.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I was just so upset. I don't want to ruin this rela- thing we have." She said glumly to him

They had been seeing each other in secrecy since the month they were announced Heads. He had revealed to her that he had become a Death Eater, but he had been forced to. Draco told her how he had changed his opinion about being a Death Eater when it was already too late. Though that was his childhood dream, he did not want to be apart of such a cruel group anymore. He explained his true thoughts about muggles and mudbloods including heartfelt apologies. They had been going out since then.

"Whatever, I don't want to talk about it." He said monotonously

"I want to talk about this. You mean a lot to me and I don't know what I'd do without you. It's just that lately I've been having these mood swings and I think that-"

_**Everything is gonna be alright, be strong believe.**_

Hermione's ringtone pierced the air, so she put a finger up to Draco as a signal to give her a minute as she answered her call. Draco did not look a bit amused.

"Hello…Ginny?"

"You what?"

"Yeah, I'll be there. Stay calm"

"Listen, I have to go, but I really need to talk to you when I get back. Okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Draco said not paying her any attention

"I'll be back in like an hour."

"Mhmm" He said still reading his newspaper

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ten minutes later Hermione and Ginny were in the girls' washroom with Moaning Myrtle.

"I can't believe you think you're pregnant. Ginny, you might be a mom to Dean's baby. Ugh…" Hermione said with a worried look to her red-headed friend.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Come over here and help me figure how to use this thing." Ginny said holding an enchanted early pregnancy test.

Hermione stepped closer to Ginny who was examining the box. "Where'd you get it?"

"Mom gave me like ten of these. She said it was 'just incase'."

"Oh, well I don't know. I never used one before. Does it have instructions?"

"Yeah, but the print is too small to read."

"You pee on it!" Came Moaning Myrtle's voice from one of the stalls

Myrtle floated over to Ginny and Hermione by the sinks where she pointed to the end of the stick.

"Right over there." She said with a girlish giggle

Ginny groaned as she walked to a stall.

Less than two minutes later Ginny came out holding the pregnancy test out in front of her with two fingers. She laid it in one of the empty sinks and washed her hands twice.

"What do we do now?" Ginny asked Myrtle

"We wait for five minutes." Myrtle said in a haunting voice

The girls sat cross legged on the floor.

Hermione broke the silence "No offense, but I'm glad this isn't going to happen to me. Well, I hope it isn't"

"What do you mean?" Ginny inquired

"It's sort of a long story." She said insecurely

"Tell us." Ginny said pleadingly

"Ok, um, well, my grandmother was a muggle, but she had a half-blooded friend named Erocia. She told me that when my mum was born Erocia put a spell on her as a gift to the family. The gift was that Granger girls could only get pregnant if they are kissed by their soul mates. I don't know if it's true, but it worked for my mum. So, when my family found out that I could do magic my grandma told me this story. She swears on her life that it works, so I think it does." She said looking ashamed

"Wow!" Ginny said "Lucky you."

"It seems suspicious to me." Said Myrtle floating to her usual perch on the high window sill


End file.
